


I'm a Super Girl

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, F/M, Filk, Hermione Bashing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Mary Sue, Movie Reference, Parody, Singing, Song Parody, prisoner of azkaban movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2004 after the release of the "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" film, there was a general complaint among the fandom that Hermione's character had been drastically altered. She stole a beloved line of Ron's ("If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!"), she had relationship tension with nearly every male character, and she did not seem similar at all to the Hermione of the books. I wrote this filk to Aqua's "Barbie Girl" as a response! (Purposely based on an annoying 90s tune so everyone could sing it at the movie theater)</p><p>I'm a super girl, in a magic world. Hey Mary Sue, better than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Super Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this filk in July 2004. It is probably worth noting that I used Velva Blu's cover of "Barbie Girl" for it and not Aqua's, but it's basically the same except Ken talks a lot more. Also, for those of you who may not understand the Mary Sue reference, Mary Sue is a term for an original character written by an author that generally exhibits many cliched and annoyingly perfect and unflawed traits.

**RON**  (spoken)  
Hey Hermione  
 **HERMIONE**  (spoken)  
Hi, Ron!  
 **RON**  (spoken)  
Ready for our third year?  
 **HERMIONE**  (spoken)  
Yeah, Ron!  
 **RON**  (spoken)  
Wicked  
  
 **HERMIONE**  
I'm a supergirl  
In a magic world  
Hey Mary-Sue  
Better than you  
I'm still always right  
And when I'm in a fight  
Yes, I'm so perfect  
Who else could deserve it?  
  
 **RON**  (spoken)  
We know you're smart, don't get so cheeky  
  
 **HERMIONE**  
I'm a supergirl  
In a magic world  
Hey Mary-Sue  
Better than you  
I'm still always right  
And when I'm in a fight  
Yes, I'm so perfect  
Who else could deserve it?  
  
Now I'm back, kind of changed  
You might say rearranged  
'Cause my hair's kind of blonder and curly  
 **RON**  
You steal lines that are mine  
Yeah you're takin' my spot  
I was brave but now here's   
You and I'm not  
  
 **HERMIONE**  
You can beg  
But they said  
That I can be Girl Power  
  
I'm a supergirl  
In a magic world  
Hey Mary-Sue  
Better than you  
I'm still always right  
And when I'm in a fight  
Yes, I'm so perfect  
Who else could deserve it?  
  
 **RON**  
Com e on Hermy, give my scene back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ah ah ah no  
 **RON**  
Come on, Hermy, give my scene back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ooh no, ooh no  
 **RON**  
Co me on Hermy, give my scene back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ah ah ah no  
 **RON**  
Come on, Hermy give my scene back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ooh no, ooh no  
  
I wear pink and I think  
That I'm everyone's doll  
Sirius holds my hand, I give Lupin a call  
 **RON**  
Harry holds and protects  
You but don't you see signs  
In our shippy moments  
Wish you were mine  
  
 **HERMIONE**  
And then I  
Punch Draco  
And I say that it felt good  
But he still  
Wags his eye-  
-brows at me just like he should  
  
 **RON**  (spoken)  
Say what, are you gonna steal my line again?  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ah ah ah yeah  
 **RON**  (spoken)  
Hermione, come on, it's one of my lines that show bravery  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
 **RON**  (spoken)  
Hermione, come on, I never stole your lines  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ah ah ah yeah  
 **RON** (spoken)  
Bloody hell, girls...Hermione, just give it back!  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ooh no, ooh no  
  
I'm a supergirl  
In a magic world  
Hey Mary-Sue  
Better than you  
I'm still always right  
And when I'm in a fight  
Yes, I'm so perfect  
Who else could deserve it?  
  
I'm a supergirl  
In a magic world  
Hey Mary-Sue  
Better than you  
I'm still always right  
And when I'm in a fight  
Yes, I'm so perfect  
Who else could deserve it?  
  
 **RON**  
Co me on Hermy, give my line back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ah ah ah no  
 **RON**  
Come on, Hermy, give my line back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ooh no, ooh no  
 **RON**  
Come on, Hermy, give my line back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ah ah ah no  
 **RON**  
Come on, Hermy, give my line back  
 **HERMIONE**  
Ooh no, ooh no  
  
 **HERMIONE**  (spoken)  
Oh, I'm just so perfect  
 **RON**  (spoken)  
Yes, we know, my line-stealing love  
 **HERMIONE**  (spoken)  
Oh I love you, Ron!

 


End file.
